<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guard Dog Week 2021 by 9foxgrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913210">Guard Dog Week 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/9foxgrl/pseuds/9foxgrl'>9foxgrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atlas Ball AU, Atlas Falls AU, Background Fairgame, Background Relationships, Day At The Beach, Fluff and Humor, Guard Dogs Week (RWBY), Guard Dogs Week 2021, M/M, Marrow needs a hug, Nightmares, Protective Jaune, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Team as Family, The Ace-Ops are a little screwed up right now, These kids need some serious therapy, coffee shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/9foxgrl/pseuds/9foxgrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#guarddogsweek2021<br/>Day 1 (March 8) - Valentine’s Day<br/>Day 2 (March 9) - Atlas Ball<br/>Day 3 (March 10) - Movies (could be movie-inspired or just a movie night)<br/>Day 4 (March 11) - Duty/Payload<br/>Day 5 (March 12) - Dream/Nightmare<br/>Day 6 (March 13) - Coffee Shop AU<br/>Day 7 (March 14) - Free Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I still don't know how I got into this ship, but I am not complaining! Let them get together rooster teeth! Here goes my first writing week challenge! ლ(｀ー´ლ) ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DAY 1- VALENTINE’S DAY</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow was staring at the calendar on his scroll. A certain date was only a day away, but it was nagging at him incessantly like an annoying red siren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lien for your thoughts?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow looked up to see Winter staring at him in concern. After the entire fiasco last year, he had started to see her and Elm as the big sisters he had always wanted, even if Elm was still a little rough around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing to worry you about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow sighed. “What do you get your lover on your first valentine’s day together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter stared at him; an eerie cold wind blew through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck...it’s an awkward pause.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marrow realized in horror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I shouldn’t have said anything…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really say, since I don’t have a lover…” Winter replied sheepishly. “Um, maybe Clover would be the best one to ask that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the Devil, Clover walked into the office. “Ask Clover what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you get a lover for on Valentine’s day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover stared at Winter in confusion. “Why are you asking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW? YOU HAVE A HUSBAND!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AND I STILL DON’T KNOW HOW I GOT HIM!” Clover shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are you planning on getting Qrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm...flowers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter smacked her forehead in chagrin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, maybe I’ll go for a walk...and figure stuff out.” Marrow stated before running out of the office like a Nevermore out of Hell. He was barely at the elevator when he heard the familiar hum of Winter’s glyphs coming to life and Clover’s screaming. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Marrow groaned as he awoke late the next morning. He had spent the better part of the night brainstorming a possible gift or date idea. But each one seemed to be too expensive or impractical.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I mean, I’ve never even seen Jaune wear jewelry before.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marrow grumbled as he stumbled into the kitchenette of his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Marrow,” Jaune stated chipperly as he set down a large stack of pancakes on the table and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Jaune.” Marrow muttered as he stumbled into his seat. Jaune gave him an affectionate smile and poured him a cup of coffee before taking the other seat. Marrow had taken two bites of his food when the realization hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you in my apartment?” Marrow asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you gave me a key?” Jaune replied. “So I came over and made breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Marrow replied. “That’s all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need a reason to be nice to my boyfriend?” Jaune asked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Valentine’s Day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? It doesn’t have to be a special occasion to show you how much I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow’s heart started to thunder in his chest. He was truly blessed to have such a wonderful lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Jaune.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2- Atlas Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2- Atlas Ball</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DAY 2- ATLAS BALL</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atlas is hosting a fancy ball, because why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it's to ‘promote a sense of togetherness.” Marrow grumbled through clenched teeth. “And it's mandatory to attend for the Ace Ops to attend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes, I’m starting to regret getting put under house arrest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow turned to his boyfriend in disbelief. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you under house arrest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I may or may not have gotten in trouble for glitter bombing Jacques during a debate with Robyn,” Jaune replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THAT WAS YOU?” Marrow shouted enthusiastically, his tail wagging so fast it was practically a blur. Even though he missed it, the Happy Huntresses had taken several photos of Jacques covered entirely in pink glitter as he left the news studio in a huff. It had been the first time that any of the Ace Ops had seen Winter laugh so hard that she was on the floor crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratch that it was the first time they had ever seen her </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter offered to name her firstborn after you!” Marrow blurted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune stared at Marrow before laughing. “Oh Gods, for that poor child’s sake, let's not tell her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! How did they know that it was you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow knows my handy work,” Jaune replied sadly. “And snitched on me to Clover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks.” Marrow grumbled. He had been hoping to have at least some pleasant company if he was going to be stuck in a tuxedo for five hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Marrow,” Jaune replied as he kissed the Ace Op goodnight before heading back to his room. As he entered the elevator, a thought hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘On second thought...I have to make sure Clover doesn’t see me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Marrow tugged on his bow tie as he looked around the large gala. Everyone was dressed to the nines tonight, and even Ruby had ditched her signature cape for a garnet gown. His form-fitting tuxedo attracted a few roaming eyes and also a few glares. Not that he was paying them any mind, he was happy to stay in his little corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just a few more hours, and I can go home.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marrow hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello sir, may I have this dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow turned his head to see a tall young woman in a long-sleeved plum-colored gown with silver accents. Her short blonde hair had frosted white tips and was brushed back into a neat but messy pixie cut. She wore a silver circlet studded with small blue pearls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good evening Miss-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeanne d’Arcadia; a pleasure to meet you.” the young woman replied with a curtsey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss d’Arcadia; I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline your invitation.” Marrow stated politely as he watched Yang and Blake dancing nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Marrow? You don’t recognize me at all?” the blonde asked with a flutter of her dark blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaune</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Marrow squeaked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little contouring, a little padding in the right spots, a pretty dress, and a little voice acting, And I’m Jeanne d’Arcadia; socialite of Atlas,” Jaune replied with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clover is going to kill you if he finds out you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he won’t. Between Qrow keeping him busy on the dancefloor and this foolproof disguise, he will never know I was here.” Jaune giggled. “Now come on, I didn’t spend hours in front of a mirror to hide in the corner. Let’s give those stuck up something to stare at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two waltz their way across the dance floor, drawing many stares. As they passed a particularly blue-haired playboy who was staring at Jaune lustfully, Marrow gave Jaune a tender kiss. A primal part of him growled in amusement as the man walked off. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck, he tastes good.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marrow hummed happily as Jaune pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say we go outside for a little fresh air?” Jaune asked as they performed one last waltz around the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were outside and away from the crowds, Jaune placed a gloved hand onto Marrow’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You were looking a little heated in there.” Jaune asked in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, I'm getting a little heated, alright.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, and I’m still having a hard time believing this is really you.” Marrow replied as he tussled Jaune’s hair. “How did you pull this off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister Saph is a movie makeup artist; I was her test dummy long enough to know how to change my appearance,” Jaune replied as they began to walk to the balcony overlooking the garden. He pulled out a small fan from one of his long sleeves and slowly fanned himself. “The hard part was getting a dress that fit me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think you did your job wonderfully.” Marrow replied as he gave Jaune another kiss.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“MARROW AMIN!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?” Ruby demanded as she led the entourage of Team RWBY, Nora, Ren, and Oscar onto the balcony.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying some fresh air?” Marrow answered uneasily. He was not used to the tiny silver-eyed girl looking so angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting some fresh air with Her.” Weiss snapped as she pointed at Jaune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Marrow’s mirth, Jaune continued to play his part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would prefer it if you would address me with some civility Miss Schnee,” Jaune stated his best falsetto tone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YOU DARE-TO CHEAT ON JAUNE WITH THIS FLOOZY?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yang snapped. Her hair started to smolder as her eyes changed colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, I’m not cheating on Jaune!” Marrow argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to lie to us, buster. We have eyes.” Nora snarled before turning to Jaune. “And you! This guy has a boyfriend who he loves very much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he does, Nora,” Jaune replied with a smile. “And I love him too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow had to fight the urge to swoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby gasped dramatically. “You two-timer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune smacked Ruby in the head with their fan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate you guys looking out for me, but for the love of all that’s holy, leave my boyfriend alone.” Jaune snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens paused, staring at the blond until they finally connected the dots. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“JAUNE?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brothers Weiss, why don’t you tell the entire Kingdom,” Jaune replied nonchalantly. “I’m hiding in plain sight from Qrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...you look like a hot chick!” Nora snapped as she looked at her leader before shamelessly groping his chest. “Are these real?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune swatted at her with his fan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that Marrow, shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” Ruby apologized before nudging Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that we are done, please try to keep this on the down-low. The last thing we need is Clover dragging Jaune back to the dorm.” Marrow sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens related and walked back into the party, but not before taking several photos of 'Jeanne' and making Jaune swear to help them with their make-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow led Jaune back inside, making their way towards the punch table where the Ace Ops (minus Clover) were relaxing. To his relief, his teammates seemed to realize who his date was much quicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask what brought on this disguise?” Vine asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiding from Clover,” Jaune replied. “I’m technically supposed to be under house arrest for the glitter incident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter barely held back a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did all this, with just some make-up?” Harriet asked. </span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Make-up</span></em><span> makes you look pretty. Contouring</span> <span>changes your entire facial structure so you can commit a murder and throw off the police sketches,” Jaune stated proudly. </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those curious what Jaune's dress looks like; look up Saber Alter's dress from FGO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3- Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3- Movies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The announcement had come in at 4 a.m. to fight off a swarm that had made its way past the Paladins at the launch site. Every member of the Ace-Ops, Team RWBY, and JNR practically bolted out of the dorms to get to the airships to save Amity Arena. Marrow and Jaune had spent the better part of the fight acting as a vanguard to slow down the swarm while the other weaved around them, cutting down Grimm too fast to be frozen or too big to be stopped by a shield to the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after several hours, they were able to clear out the Grimm long enough for Nora and Elm to cork the onslaught by bringing down part of a cliff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good work, team, we’ll be good to depart in ten,” Clover called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yippee.” Marrow sighed. “Crisis averted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To prevent the incineration of the world...So that’s your goal. That should be something my king also wishes for.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune replied tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrows’ eyes crinkled with mirth, his tail wagging excitedly. “Did you just quote Ser Artyomov from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Destiny Grand Order</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune’s face became flushed, and it wasn’t from exhaustion. “Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow laughed. “Finally! Someone with some good tastes in the fantasy genre! All I ever hear is about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moonset </span>
  </em>
  <span>and how it is ‘the embodiment of forbidden love between man and monster.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Moonset</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a travesty to all vampire movies,” Jaune replied immediately. “Vampires are supposed to be terrifying beasts of the night, not glitter bombs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re a fan of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Destiny</span>
  </em>
  <span> franchise?” Jaune asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, who's your favorite Attendant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeanne D’ Lumière."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I would have bet on King Avalon.” Marrow replied as he gestured to Jaune’s knightly attire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s overrated,” Jaune replied. “But if I had to choose an Attendant from her court, it would be Ser Artyomov or Ser Manya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Knight of Rebellion?!” Marrow yelped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know everything about me,” Jaune replied. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faelan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Wolf of Sorrows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's just, something about his story clicks with me.” Marrow replied.”Having to hide who you really are for people to accept you. So you can advance in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune’s brow furrowed. “But Faelan was killed by the Druid King and his Vassals at the end of his story for hiding he was a werewolf, even though he shapeshifted to protect them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, it just resonates with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat quietly as they watched the workers quietly bustling around, checking the construction equipment. RWBY was practically one big puppy pile taking a nap while Qrow and Clover sat nearby talking to James over his scroll. Elm and Harriet seemed to be talking eagerly over Vine, who looked ready to wash his hands of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to think of it, did you get to watch the sixth movie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Griffin King</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Marrow asked out of the blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I was going to after the Vytal Festival, but then...</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened,” Jaune replied tiredly as they watched the approaching Manta ships. “I guess I can try to download it off the CCT while we’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or, you could just come by my room, and we can binge-watch the series.” Marrow argued. “I have all six movies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That sounds awesome!” Jaune replied happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, it’s a date!” Marrow replied flirtatiously as he got up to join his teammates in one of the airships. “I’ll see you in an hour, Juan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune’s face started to turn red.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Wait...Did Marrow ask me out??’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meanwhile, on Manta 3 with the Ace-Ops.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!” Marrow swore as he banged his head into the ship’s bullhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY! YA DENT THAT HULL AND YER WALKING THE REST OF THE WAY!” their pilot Kyou shouted from the cockpit. As Marrow sank into his seat, Harriet grinned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you finally manned up and asked the guy out instead of ogling his ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“HARRIET!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I might not like him, but he does have a cute ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very true,” Elm commented as she jabbed Marrow playfully in the ribs. “You might wanna tap that before someone else beats you to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ELM!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got fifty Lien that blondie tops!” Kyou called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“KYOU!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a sucker’s bet,” Elm shouted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies, please stop teasing Marrow.” Clover started with a chuckle. “We should just be happy he’s finally stepping out into the dating pool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my Gods.” Marrow groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember; scary movies are the best for dates. Especially if you want them to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“KYOU!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I was going to say grab onto you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just remember to use protection,” Vine stated softly. Marrow felt his soul leave his body.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After quickly taking a shower and cleaning his room, Marrow looked through his closet for something more casual to wear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But...what if this was a date? Should he dress more formally?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it was just a movie night, yeah. Binge-watching a movie franchise with a guy whom he may or may not have been lusting over for the better part of a month. But could you blame him? Jaune was HOT! Like in all the <em>Destiny</em> movies, he was a literal real-life knight with a shield and sword fighting evil</span>
  <span>. Like King Avalon!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wait, does that make me Kuro, or am I Rinko?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow’s musing was interrupted by a knocking at his door. Jaune was standing at the door wearing a white hooded t-shirt, casual black jeans, and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Jeanne de Lumière charm?” Marrow asked dumbfoundedly as he stared at the white and gold fleur-de-lis choker Jaune was wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I told you I was a fan,” Jaune replied with a faint blush. Getting out of his dorm was hell. As soon as Nora </span>
  <em>
    <span>loudly</span>
  </em>
  <span> declared that he had a movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>date, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was suddenly besieged by the girls who were determined to get him ‘dolled’ up. Thankfully Qrow set them straight and shooed the knight out with a handful of Lien to quickly buy some junk food and a conspiring look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hypocrite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow gestured to his bed. “Take a seat.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is that being eaten alive by those grubs was too good a fate for the bastard after everything he put Tsubaki through,” Jaune stated hotly as the credits rolled at the end of the first movie. “The least Cyadine could have done was make him live through some Ancient Mistralian torture sessions first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the one thing all the fans can agree on. The troll died too quick.” Marrow replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Faelan appeared on-screen, Marrow was softly whispering all his lines under his breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jaune just smiling at him before ‘focusing’ on the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Wolf Attendant had been his favorite ever since the beginning of the series, and he had been ecstatic when he learned that Faelan’s story would be the focus of the second movie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Clash of Knights.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A Wolf who made a deal with an Enchantress to become Man. His skills in tracking and hunting brought him to the Druid King’s court, where he had to hide the truth about himself. He fell in love with Princess Lucina of the neighboring kingdom and was to ask for her hand in marriage, but was betrayed by his fellow Knights after revealing his true form to protect them from a Great Evil. He died in the princess’s arms, swearing his eternal fealty to her, becoming the Great Wolf that protected her kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did have to fight back a cry as Faelan was ‘killed’ while protecting his Maester Wynonna from the traitorous Agents of the Shroud. Jaune hugged him as Jeanne appeared on screen, transforming from the ‘Saintly Rose’ to the ‘Devil of Thorns’ to avenge Faelan and his Maester. Her own Maester Briar screamed and begged for her to stop as she destroyed Chalice, but he no longer had a Command Seal to make the Attendant obey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever wonder if the Attendants are happy being summoned as weapons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jaune whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the credits were rolling, both young men had fallen asleep against each other. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning Jaune and Marrow stumbled down to the mess hall and found themselves at an impasse as they were cornered by Yang and Elm as soon as they got their trays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? How did it go?” Elm asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, we fell asleep halfway through the second movie,” Jaune replied. “So, nothing, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except arguing whether or not Ether is from an alternate timeline now that Kuro met him.” Marrow commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you guys did.” Yang teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow and Jaune exchanged a confused looked before taking a seat at another table. If no one noticed that Marrow was now wearing Jaune’s choker necklace under his ascot, or the tiny love bites along Jaune’s neck hidden by his turtleneck, well, that was on them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I meant to post this yesterday, but HOLY CRAP. Energy drink(s) + stress+ Grad Classes=gUARANTEED crash that lasts better part of the day.<br/>0/10 do not recommend</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4- Duty/Payload</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 4- Duty/Payload</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he had joined the military, he was told his duty to the Kingdom took precedence above everything else. Every mission completed, every Grimm he killed, he was performing his duty. Despite all the jabs, all the hazing. He was doing right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what if he had to hide the fact that he was an Alpha? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what if he had to suppress his emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all for the sake of his duty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, the orders started to take a questionable turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had ordered them to abandon Mantle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted to kill Penny to take something he believed that she ‘stole.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now he wanted to drop a bomb on a city full of innocent people, to prove that he was right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All for what? Because nothing went according to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>HIS</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> plan?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omega he wanted to court was dead now. He died trying to save a child that the General had written off as an acceptable loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m an Arc, and we never turn back on our word.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaune had definitely told Winter when he proposed entering the Grimm Whale to rescue the young pup he had adopted into his pack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I will never abandon my team.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune’s duty was to his team. To the innocents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that conflict brought Marrow to his breaking point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it drew the General's rage to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He shot me.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marrow gasped as he fell to the ground. The bullet didn’t pierce his heart as the man had intended, but it did hit near a major artery at his neck. He was going to bleed to death, choking on his own blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That’s fine, though. At least I can be with Jaune.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that had been his last agonizing thought until Winter grabbed him by his jacket and jumped out a window, changing their projected path with her glyphs as she got them away from the man as fast as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang in there, Marrow. We’re going to get you help.” Winter whispered as she sped towards the Schnee Manor, adjusting her hold on him, so she was carrying him princess style. She didn’t care that her uniform was stained with blood. She had to protect the last good thing Atlas had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what Clover would have wanted. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using a Time Glyph, she made it to the manor just as Marrow started to lose consciousness. Not bothering to knock, she kicked the door in and was met by Weiss holding a sword to her throat. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the bloody man in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Please</span>
  <span> help him,” Winter begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“JAUNE!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Weiss screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond Omega came running down the stairs at his name. He froze at the sight of the two Atlesians. Winter flinched as she realized that Jaune’s pupils were now fully dilated. The blue of his eyes had changed to the same color pale yellow as his aura. His scent suddenly flooded the foyer, bittersweet with sharp malice. Silently warning any trespassers that he would rip out their throats if they so much as stepped into his territory.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had only heard rumors of this before, of a Queen Omega. One who could and would slaughter all those who dared to threaten their packs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaune, you have to control yourself. Marrow needs you!” Winter begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune reigned in his scent, and he stiffly walked over, taking the injured Alpha into his arms. He flooded the Alpha’s body with his semblance, his aura seeking out every injury, whether it be old or new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe..protect...swear...</span>
  <b>
    <em>MINE</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Meanwhile, at Atlas Academy.<br/>"Why do I hear boss music?" James asked out loud.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5- Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 5- Nightmares</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The explosion, the choking dust cloud in the air. His ears were ringing as he held onto Oscar tightly, replenishing his aura over his own. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The city was burning, everyone was screaming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Grimm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Salem. Slowly regenerating from a lump of black ooze.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marrow laying on the floor, covered in blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“MARROW!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune lurched up out of bed, his heart thundering inside his chest. He looked around wildly before his gaze settled on Marrow’s still sleeping form in the bunk across. The exhausted ex-Specialist was still deeply asleep, rocked gently by the sound of the waves outside their ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune’s eyes lingered on the several still bandaged wounds that decorated his dark skin. Wounds that Jaune had been too tired to heal fully when the group made their escape from the burning city as it fell from the skies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The destruction of Atlas was something that would haunt Jaune’s mind for the rest of his life. They managed to secure the Relics and the Winter Maiden, but at the cost of over half of Atlas’s population. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a bid to outmaneuver Salem, the group split up, with Jaune taking the still injured Marrow, Nora, Ren, and the Relic of Creation to Vale to help rebuild. Qrow, Oscar, and Emerald would take the Relic of Knowledge to Vacuo, while RWBY and Penny played decoy to Salem’s forces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no guarantee that this would help, there was no guarantee that any of them would survive the days to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring his aching muscles, Jaune got up and started to apply his semblance on Marrow again, focusing on the man’s worst injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I won’t fail again. I won’t lose again. No matter what it takes, I will protect my team!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6- Coffee Shop AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 6- Coffee Shop AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Iris Cafe was a quiet and out-of-the-way shop in Mantle. Before his old team, TMBR had fallen apart, Marrow and his team had made it a tradition of sorts to go there once a week to unwind from all the stress at school. But that changed when he was the only one to survive the graduation exam. His teammates were gone, and the cafe became a haven for Marrow to wallow in his self-pity. He would take the small corner table his team would always sit at and read a book, sipping at whatever coffee he randomly ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s how it was until one of the baristas approached him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, excuse me, sir? Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow reluctantly looked up from the book to look into the face of the blond barista who seemed always to be working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just...I’m so used to seeing you here with other people, and you were always so happy with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They died.” Marrow stated emptily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, s-sorry, I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Juan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Jaune, actually.” the blond gently corrected him, his face burning with a blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cute,’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune peeked over his shoulder to see his co-worker Fiona making gestures for him to get on with it. His face flushed pink before giving Marrow his full attention again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like lattes?” He blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like lattes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose they’re alright.” Marrow replied. How did this conversation turn to coffee?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a new drink we’re supposed to be debuting soon, but Fiona and I don’t know if we made it right...do you want to try it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune practically sped-walked back to the counter and busied himself with the espresso machine. Marrow watched partially in curiosity and partially with amusement as Jaune made the drink with such flowing motions that it was practically a work of art. Finally completing the drink and adding a cinnamon stick, Jaune returned to his table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” Jaune stated nervously set down the mug in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow picked it up to take a sip and pausing at the sight of a heart drawn into the foam. That’s when his brain finally put two and two together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, he has a crush on me, doesn’t he?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you like it?” Jaune asked nervously after Marrow took a sip of the spiced drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s delicious.” Marrow replied with a soft smile. “What’s the flavor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spiced apple chai,” Jaune answered, a little more confident now. “We’ve been trying to balance out the bitterness of the espresso and the sweetness of the chai with vanilla.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did a good job.” Marrow replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With more customers coming in, Jaune reluctantly left the man to finish his drink in peace. By the time he finished, Marrow was already leaving out the door. Jaune sighed in defeat and moved to clean up the table. That’s when he found a blue piece of paper under the mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thanks for the drink, Jaune. Call me some time ;)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Marrow </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>XXX-XXX-XXXX</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune’s face flushed as he clutched the piece of paper to his chest. It worked. Fiona and Robyn’s crazy scheme to get him to talk to his crush worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, you’re not hopeless at flirting after all.” Fiona teased.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the sake of this AU, let's pretend that Jaune didn't go to Beacon but instead ran away to Mantle, where he worked at a coffee shop owned by the Happy Huntresses (He's practically their ONLY employee). He isn't a huntsman but a civilian. Marrow hasn't joined the Specialists yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7- Free Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 7 - Free Day AKA The Obligatory Beach Trip Cliche</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The team, now including Emerald, Clover, and Marrow, escaped Solitas without further loss of limb or life. The walking lucky charm was still rather confused about how he was alive and swore that he awoke in the hospital with Jaune wearing a white hooded cowl, standing over him. On the other hand, the Queen Omega in question was confused as he had gone nowhere near the hospital during the fiasco. He only set foot in Atlas Academy to beat the hell out of Ironwood (his teammates just barely able to stop it from turning into a murder). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was a matter for them to discuss at another time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After seeing off the kingdom’s survivors in Winter, Penny, and Robyn's care, the group took a ship south to Vacuo. After a dramatic fight with some rare and massive shark Grimm (the team was still debating what to call them), the Captain had to regretfully tell them the ship would have to dock at the Island of Vytal for repairs that would take at least three days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me again, why can't we take another ship?” Ruby asked with some irritation. Wearing salt-crusted clothes for hours would do that to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it's the only ship going to Vacuo this week, Pipsqueak,” Qrow answered, also irritated from the lack of sleep and itchy clothes. Clover gently ran his hand across Qrow’s scent gland to calm the older Omega as he glared at the evening sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Ruby sighed in defeat before taking a seat next to Yang and Blake just as Jaune and Oscar returned from talking to the inn owner about renting out several rooms for the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good news, guys, they had enough rooms for all of us,” Oscar stated happily.  “Some of us may have to double up, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Qrow snapped as he sped walked to the inn with Clover on his heels. The only thing the man wanted now was a bath and then to go to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Room 407!” Jaune shouted as he tossed the duo a key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get such a good deal?” Blake asked curiously. Oscar pointed to a flustered Jaune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The owners are my in-laws,” Jaune replied sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Is this your hometown?” Yang demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Thank Gods, no!” Jaune practically shouted. “They live in Sanus; the owner's son moved there with Cerise to open an inn of his own in Marcelle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marcelle, as in the heart of the merchant trading ports-practically its own kingdom at this point-Marcelle?” Yang asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Jaune answered sheepishly. “My family is in charge of the merchants guild there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stared at Jaune for several minutes before walking off, dragging Ruby in her wake. “You know what, I’m tired. I’ll shout at you for not telling us your family are richer than mine in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune smiled awkwardly at Marrow. “So I guess we’re doubling up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They spent the night in awkward silence as the two slept barely two feet from each other in the room. Even with Jaune wearing scent blockers, Marrow could still make out his sweet honey-like scent that had made his mouth water since they left Atlas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning was slightly better after everyone got some much-needed sleep. The group conversed over breakfast about how they could spend the three days on Vytal when Jaune’s in-law Mari casually mentioned that the beaches were open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GUYS, WE SHOULD GO TO THE BEACH!” Jaune shouted enthusiastically, and he turned to Marrow with sparkling eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Adorable.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marrow swooned internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to go to the beach?” Weiss stated tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to go to the beach,” Oscar started innocently. The youngest Omega looked towards Ruby with big innocent eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WE’RE GOING TO THE BEACH!” Ruby shouted ferociously. Weiss facepalmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have swimsuits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a shop on Alabaster Street that should have what you need,” Mari stated. “Just tell Chloe that I sent you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Ruby and Jaune shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow and Clover exchanged a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might as well,” Clover replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t getting in the water again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine; you can sit with me on the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a crazy morning shop trip that left the shop owner several Lien richer, the group was on the beach running around with reckless abandon. Blake and Yang were splashing around the shore end while Weiss and Emerald floated past them on inflatable rafts. Nora had recruited Ren to help her create a giant sandcastle, several feet from Qrow and Clover, relaxing under a large umbrella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CHICKEN FIGHT!” Ruby shouted as she jumped unexpectedly on Marrow’s back. The Faunus yelped as he was hit with a spray of water. Jaune had Oscar on his shoulders and was grinning at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re on!” Marrow shouted as he brought Ruby closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger teens shouted as they tried to push each other off their partner, until finally, a wave crashed down on Jaune and Oscar, throwing them off balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Oscar shouted dramatically as he and Jaune tumbled into the surf. The two popped up and started to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WE WIN!” Ruby shouted, smirking impishly. Marrow allowed himself to fall back into the water without warning. “NO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the four rejoined everyone at the shore for lunch, Marrow watched in amusement as Jaune fussed over Oscar, who had somehow nicked his foot on a broken seashell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaune, I’m fine.” Oscar pouted. “It’s just a scratch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, now it’s a scratch. Tomorrow it’s gangrene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Please don’t say gangrene,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Oz stated as he took control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then hold still,” Jaune replied sternly as he cleaned the cut before healing it. Oz practically melted under Jaune’s motherly demeanor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Adorable.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marrow cooed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow yipped as Qrow smacked him in the back of the head. “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were drooling,” Qrow replied casually, making Clover chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know you can go and talk to him, right?” Clover stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know I’m an Alpha.” Marrow replied softly. It was a cold fact that all Faunus born in Mantle or joined the military had to live by for several years. If you were an Alpha, suppress it, Humans didn’t like it when an Alpha Faunus showed them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially if an Omega was involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows.” Qrow deadpanned. “Winter said he went feral when he saw you all shot up. He tried to go after James barehanded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did go after James barehanded,” Clover replied with a shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marrow, if you want to court Jaune, you’re going to have to be upfront about it,” Clover commented. “Ignore all those years of suppressing your instincts and go talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if he doesn’t like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to him.” the older couple snapped. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>That night after dinner, Marrow pulled Jaune aside and took him out to the inn's gardens. It was beautiful at night, But Marrow wasn't here for all that. He needed to address the blond man staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaune I...I haven’t been honest with you.” Marrow stammered. “I’m an Alpha, not a Beta, and I’m sorry for lying to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get the Goliath out of the way first. Good plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re an Alpha,” Jaune replied softly. “That night, when I was treating your wounds, I had to remove your scent blockers to get to the injury on your neck and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow shivered as sour bergamot leaked into Omega's sweet scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> before...all I could think was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>my</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> Alpha.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Klein and Winter had to tie me down and smack some sense into me before I could go strangle Ironwood with your blood still on my hands.” Jaune whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He cares a great deal about you, Marrow. Whatever you choose to do next, please remember that.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaune...didn’t have a schoolboy crush. He loved him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Several thoughts rushed through Marrow’s mind at this revelation. A Queen Omega, whose existence was as rare as magic in this world, the last known one was the mother of the Warrior King, had fallen for him. For him, an Alpha who hid played the role of a Beta. A spineless fool who tried to arrest him and his team. An idiot who mouthed off to a deranged man with a gun and shot for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow broke free of these thoughts as Jaune’s eyes started to change color. He ran his hand across Jaune’s neck, placing slight pressure over his scent gland. The Omega emitted a weak keen as he submitted to the Alpha’s touch. It sent shivers down Marrow’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back with me?” Marrow asked. The blond nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to lose control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why me? You could have any Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune looked at the Alpha with several emotions circulating through his eyes. Hope, desire, hunger, happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You treated me as an equal despite finding out about my dynamic. You were always so kind to me, even when you teased me.” Jaune stated softly as he fidgeted with his hands. A stray red leaf blew past them silently in the wind. “You gave me tips on how to act confident as a Huntsman, even when I was scared, and you were willing to listen to me when I had an idea. You...made me laugh when I was upset, and...it’s crazy but, I...can’t help but wonder if I was destined to meet you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow grabbed his hands, and his heart was beating a bruise into his ribs as this perfect sunbeam confessed his feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really mean all that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marrow could no longer hesitate; he leaned forward and kissed the blushing man on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be the first of many over their lifetime. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So for a little clarity, Queen Omegas are rare and are rumored to be able to take on any Alpha who dares encroach on their territory/pack. They can and will kill you if you threaten their mates and pups.<br/>The last known Queen Omega was the mother to Warrior King (Oz in this case).<br/>The 'Jaune in a white cowl' healing Clover is from a time travel au I might expand on later. </p><p>Thank you everyone for reading, and please leave me a review or just a comment. I hope to continue writing more once midterms are out of the way! STAY SAFE!! - 9foxgrl</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>